Adoption
by svgurl410
Summary: one shot sequel to Chemicals React. Takes place five years after the story ended. ClarkOliver, slash, mm Please read & review!


Yes, this is another Clark/Oliver story. Hope you all like it! Comments are always appreciated:) And I'm making a note here, if you didn't know this before. I won't be continuing "It's Not Over". Thank you to all of you who read the story but I just ran out of steam on the story. I hate to leave stories unfinished but I figured I'd announce it now instead of leaving it hanging. :) **  
**

**Story**: Adoption  
**Pairing/Characters**: Collie  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash  
**Spoilers**: season 6  
**Summary**: one-shot sequel to "Chemicals React" that takes place 5 years after the story ended.

* * *

"Clark!" Oliver's voice rang through their Metropolis penthouse and Clark couldn't help but smile. His husband was home . . . and he never got tired of that word. Husband . . . once upon a time, he thought he would always be alone, watching as everyone else got their happy ending.

But Oliver had come into his life and he now had his soul mate and they were married. And they had been married for five wonderful years, just having recently celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary. Sure their relationship had started under unusual circumstances, with Clark being on red kryptonite at the time but they had made it.

Oliver had stood by his side through all the good times and the bad. He supported Clark when he had decided to go back to school and complete his degree in journalism. On nights when he was up studying late for an exam or writing a research paper, Oliver stayed up with him, even when Clark tried to push him to bed.

When the time came that Clark had to go for his training, Clark could tell that Oliver was devastated. Clark had warned him before of what he had to do but it was so much harder when he actually had to go. But Oliver had tried to remain strong, for him but parting was difficult.

_It was an awkward moment, neither knowing what to say. They had been married for just three years and Clark didn't want to leave . . . not now, not ever. Especially not now, when everything was so good between them. This would different than all those times he had spent in the Artic . . . this time, it would be so much longer and they wouldn't be able to see each other at all. _

"_Oliver," Clark began but couldn't continue. The words were stuck at the back of his throat, refusing to come out. Oliver was not looking at him and Clark's heart ached for the older man. _

_Other than Oliver, the only people who knew he was leaving were his mother and Chloe. Even Lois had no clue and he intended to keep it that way. And he had already said his goodbyes to his mom and Chloe and while it had been difficult then, it was nothing compared to this. _

_Clark closed the distance between them and gently lifted Oliver's face. His beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears. _

"_Oh Ollie," Clark tried again. "I'll miss you." _

"_I'll miss you too," Oliver replied. _

"_I wish I didn't have to go," Clark said. _

"_Do you have to?" Oliver asked miserably. _

"_We both know I do," Clark said. "But don't worry, I'll find a way to contact you . . ." _

"_It won't be the same," Oliver protested. _

_Not knowing what else to say, Clark took the older man in his arms. They just stayed that way for a few minutes. _

"_I'll be back," Clark promised, "You can count on that." _

_Oliver nodded but didn't look reassured with Clark's declarations. _

_Slowly, he pulled away. "Ollie, I . . ."_

_But he was cut off. "Don't say it," Oliver said, putting a hand over his mouth, "Please don't say it." _

"_Don't say what?" Clark asked gently. _

"_Goodbye," Oliver responded. "Don't say goodbye. It sounds too permanent." _

"_What would you like me to say?" Clark questioned. _

"_Say see you later," Oliver suggested with a small grin. _

"_Hopefully sooner than later," Clark joked but Oliver didn't even crack a smile. _

_Clark met Oliver's lips in a gentle kiss, which Oliver returned fervently. They knew it would be the last one for a long time. Clark gave himself completely to the kiss. It would be so easy for him to just get lost in Oliver's embrace, as he had so many times before. So easy to just forgo his responsibilities and never leave. _

_But he knew what he had to do. Ending the kiss was hard but he had to pull away when he still could. He picked up his duffel from the floor and looked at Oliver. _

"_I love you," Clark said. "Never forget that." _

"_I love you too," Oliver responded. "I don't know what I'll do without you." _

"_You have Queen Industries to focus on and your team," Clark assured him. "My mom will always welcome you, if you want to go spend time with her. The time will fly by, don't worry." _

_Oliver was silent. "See you later Ollie," Clark said and with one last glance at Oliver, he walked out the door, walked out of the place that he had come to know as home over the last couple of years. _

_The elevator ride was trying and he wanted nothing more than to go back. When he stepped out of the complex, he looked around and then took off, heading straight toward the caves. Heading toward what he had been avoiding for so long but leaving behind the one person who mattered most. _

It had been the worst year of Clark's life. Each second he was away from Oliver tore at his heart and every chance he got, he contacted the other man, reminding him how much he loved him and missed him. Fortunately, he had done brief trainings during the summer, in between internships at the Daily Planet so his training didn't take as long as it should've. For that he was grateful because any more time apart from Oliver and he would've gone crazy.

The best part of going way though was definitely the coming home.

_Clark snuck into the penthouse, praying that Oliver wasn't home. He wanted nothing more than to surprise him when he returned. Oliver wasn't expecting him for another couple of days, at least. _

_Sure, he knew that Clark was finishing up with his training but he had no idea about the specific dates. But Clark had been done early and had been eager to get home. He missed Oliver something fierce. There were phone calls but just hearing Oliver's voice was not enough. He missed seeing him, the warmth of his kisses, the comfort of his embrace. _

_At least his training had gone well. He had learned more about his home planet than he had ever imagined and managed to build up the fortress in the Artic as well. No longer was it a barren zone but contained extremely advanced technology. Kryptonians, as he found out, were extremely intelligent and years ahead in science than humans. He discovered machines that were capable of things beyond his wildest dreams. _

_A glance around the room and he found he was alone. However, that was only temporary. Approaching footsteps caused him to find a dark corner in the living room where he could hide. _

_The elevator door swung open and Oliver entered the room. Clark couldn't stop the grin that encompassed his face and his heart was pounding in anticipation. _

_The smile quickly faded when he took a good look at the other man. Oliver looked as handsome as ever, wearing a black suit but he seemed haggard and the brown eyes that he loved so much were empty. _

_Clark watched silently as Oliver placed his bag on the floor and removed his jacket. When he saw Oliver pouring himself a drink, he knew it was time to come out of hiding. _

"_You know," he said casually, "They say alcohol on an empty stomach is not the best idea." _

"_I think I can take care of . . .," Oliver started but froze when he saw who he was talking to. The glass fell to the floor, shattering on impact but neither of them took notice. _

"_You were saying?" Clark teased, with a smile on his face. But Oliver was just staring at him. _

"_You're home," Oliver said. _

"_I'm home," Clark replied, nodding. _

_In a second, Oliver was across the room and Clark found himself in a very tight embrace. _

"_You're home," Oliver repeated, holding him closer. "I missed you so much. I was going crazy, Clark." _

"_I know, I missed you too," Clark whispered. _

"_Promise you'll never leave like that again," Oliver insisted. _

"_Never again," Clark swore. Oliver smiled and Clark was positive he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. _

_And as their lips met in a much awaited kiss, one thought stood out in his mind: it was good to be home. _

Their reunion was wonderful. Oliver refused to let him go, afraid that if he let him go for one second, he may disappear. Clark spent that weekend proving to Oliver that there was no other place he would rather be.

Once he came back, he immediately started looking for a job and found one at the Daily Planet. Perry White was now the editor-in-chief and was thrilled to hire him once he saw the work he had done at his college paper.

Of course, ironies of life, he had ended up being partnered with Lois, who immediately expressed her displeasure at having to work with him. Perry made it clear that her opinion was of no interest to him and thus, they were stuck together.

Eventually she had gotten used to it but she still liked to try and boss him around sometimes. Some people never changed. At least in some ways. In other ways, Lois had matured a lot over the past years.

She was driven and completely focused on her story. However there was one person who did get her a little light headed. That person being Superman . . . Clark's alter ego.

He knew that after his training was done, he was ready to fight crime, in the same way Oliver did every day. With the assistance of his husband, they put together a costume and a secret identity. His costume was based off a traditional Kryptonian outfit- blue spandex, a dark red cape and boots, with his family symbol on both the front of the costume and the cape.

Clark had felt extremely uncomfortable in the tight material and Oliver had teased him to no end about it. Oliver was not happy that there was no mask but together, they decided Clark would wear glasses at work.

It wasn't as if he and Superman were exactly alike anyway. As Superman, his eyes turned to a steel blue color as opposed to his regular green. And Superman's features were a little sharper than his own.

Lois had given him the name "Superman", as his family crest looked a lot like an S. Oliver wasn't too pleased at the attention she gave his alter ego but he assured him that the feelings were far from mutual.

But other than Lois's unwarranted crush, Oliver was too thrilled to have him a part of his team. Which was now a lot larger than before. They combined with Batman, who Clark was stunned to find out was none other than the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and a few people he had recruited.

His mother and Chloe were the only other people who knew about his double life and Chloe had a field day when she saw his costume.

_Chloe. _Mention of his best friend always brought a smile to his face. He knew that the only reason Oliver had been okay was because Chloe and his mom were constantly checking up on him. He was so grateful for her presence in his life.

Surprisingly, she had left Smallville. Claiming she needed a change of pace, she headed for Gotham, where she was now the star reporter of the Tribune. And her front page articles had caught the eye of none of other than Bruce Wayne, who she managed to snag an interview with. One interview turned into an invitation for dinner which quickly became a steady relationship.

Clark had been skeptical of the relationship when he first heard about it. Bruce may have become a close friend and Superman and Batman definitely got along but with Bruce's reputation . . . he didn't want Chloe to get hurt.

It turned out that Chloe was stronger than he thought. She had Bruce head over heels- he had seen them together and he was too thrilled. She knew about what he did at night and she had been completely okay with it.

"_It seems I always fall for the hero types, don't I?" _ Chloe had said, in a wry tone. Clark had just laughed. But Chloe deserved someone like Bruce, someone who would treat her right.

"What are you smiling about?" a voice broke through his thoughts. He looked to see Oliver standing there, an amused smile on his face.

"Chloe," he responded before he could think about his words. Seeing Oliver's raised eyebrow, he quickly went back.

"I mean, Chloe and Bruce," Clark said. "I mean . . . oh never mind." He kissed Oliver.

"What a nice way to be greeted home," Oliver said, with a wicked smile. "So what about Chloe and Bruce?"

"They just make a great couple," Clark said, shrugging.

"They do," Oliver agreed. "Second best couple I've seen." Clark tilted his head. "We're first of course," Oliver added, with a grin.

"Of course," Clark repeated, laughing. "But seriously, people were stunned that she managed to tame Bruce."

"It is Chloe," Oliver pointed out, "She somehow always makes the impossible possible."

"True," Clark conceded. "And besides, I managed to tame you, didn't I?"

Oliver moved into his personal space. "You tamed me, did you?"

"Oh you know I did," Clark said smugly, enjoying their banter. "I domesticated you." Oliver wrapped his arms around his back.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Oliver said. "I'd hate to think I've gone boring."

"Trust me," Clark said, with a slight growl to his voice, "Boring is not the word I'd use."

"What word would you use then?" Oliver asked suggestively.

"I prefer no words at all," Clark countered and kissed him soundly.

"I'm liking this no words thing," Oliver said, as Clark trailed kisses down his neck.

Clark dragged Oliver to the nearest couch and pulled him on top of him. He was in the process of removing Oliver's shirt when he pulled away suddenly.

"Oliver," Clark protested.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said apologetically, "It's just, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want to talk _now_?" Clark asked incredulously. "Can't it wait?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, it's pretty important."

"Fine," Clark grumbled but sat up straight anyway. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay," Oliver said, smiling. "Clark we've been married for a while now."

"And . . .?" Clark asked, not liking Oliver's serious tone. Oliver didn't say anything and Clark couldn't help but worry.

"Is everything okay?" Clark demanded. "Ollie . . .what's going on?"

"It's nothing bad," Oliver assured him but Clark wasn't convinced.

Oliver stood up. "Clark . . . I've been having this feeling lately. And I thought it would go away but it's not, it's just getting stronger."

Dread welled up in his stomach. What was going on? This conversation was not going well.

"Ollie," Clark said. "Whatever it is, we can get through it. You just have to tell me."

"Clark, my biological clock is ticking," Oliver blurted out and then immediately blushed.

Clark's eyes widened. Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"I want to have a kid, Clark," Oliver continued, not meeting his gaze.

"You haven't gotten yourself knocked up have you?" Clark joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Oliver met his eyes again and seeing the expression there, Clark realized he wasn't too successful.

"I'm serious Clark," Oliver said. "I want to have a child."

Clark's head was spinning. What did this mean for them? Neither of them could become pregnant (at least as far as he knew). Was Oliver leaving him for some woman who could give him his child? He tried to focus on Oliver and tried to avoid the sickening feeling in his stomach.

"I know adoption is not easy," Oliver said. "And it certainly won't be easy for us but I did some research . . ."

"WAIT," Clark interjected. "Did you say adoption?"

Oliver nodded, confused. "Yeah, how else are we supposed to have a kid? I don't know about you but I certainly can't get pregnant."

"Adoption," Clark whispered.

Oliver frowned. "What were you thinking?"

Clark flushed and looked away, embarrassed. "I thought you were going to say you were leaving me for some woman who could give you a baby . . ."

But he was cut off by Oliver's mouth on his, engaging him in a kiss that was both possessive and loving at the same time.

"You're a fool if you think I'd ever leave you," Oliver said, eyes blazing, "I love you way too much to ever even consider it. So get that nutty idea out of your head because it's not going to happen!"

Clark's eyes shimmered with tears. "I know, I was being stupid. But I just got so scared . . ."

"Oh Clark, don't you know how much I love you?" Oliver asked, gently caressing his face. "I could never be without you."

"So what were you saying about adoption?" Clark asked.

Oliver beamed and headed to his briefcase. "I was saying I did some research and I found this woman. She's just a teenager and she's going to have twins but she's putting them up for adoption. What was really great was that she's not homophobic and has no issues with two men raising her kids."

Clark was amazed at the work Oliver had done. He watched as Oliver pulled out papers from his bag and walked back toward him.

"She had her babies a few days ago," Oliver said, "And I got pictures." He handed Clark the photographs and Clark was stunned with what he saw.

Because if Oliver and Clark were to ever have kids, that is exactly what he would imagine them to look like. Twins- one boy and one girl. Both had green eyes and that was their only common feature. The little girl had blonde hair and fair skin while the boy had darker hair and a tanner complexion. But they were beautiful.

"I know I shouldn't have done all this behind your back," Oliver said, "but I wanted to surprise you and I didn't know how you would take it and . . ."

He couldn't say anymore because he found his arms full of one happy 6'3" brunette. Shocked by the sudden weight, he stumbled and landed on the floor, with Clark right on top of him. Who was currently placing butterfly kisses all over face. And smiling like a loon. Not to mention constantly repeating how much he loved Oliver.

"I take it that you're happy about this," Oliver said.

"I'm more than happy about this!" Clark exclaimed. "This is incredible Oliver. Of course we have to do this."

Oliver's expression held relief. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Clark. I know twins are going to be difficult, especially with both of us so busy."

"'But we'll manage," Clark said. "We always do and we always will. As long as we have each other, I think we can get through anything."

"So I can call her?" Oliver asked, "We're really going to do this?"

"We're really going to do this," Clark confirmed.

Oliver face lit up at his words and with a quick kiss to Clark's cheek, he hurried off, clearly intent on making phone calls. Clark was content just watching Oliver hustle around.

The next couple of days flew by with Oliver dealing with all the paperwork and Clark wanting to tell everyone about their plans. His mother was too excited at the idea of having grandchildren to spoil. Since both he and Oliver had steady jobs and with Oliver's influence, the process went very quickly.

They even went to the hospital a few times to see the babies and the minute Clark saw them lying there, in their little hospital gowns, Clark was gone. The two of them met the mother and they promised that she would be involved in the babies' lives.

Clark was standing outside the infirmary, watching the two babies.

"Hey you," Oliver said, walking right next to him.

"Look at them Ollie," he said, "They're so small."

"Yeah, and they'll soon be coming home to us," Oliver said. "Thought of names?"

Clark smiled. "We should both pick one."

"Have you thought of any yet?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Clark said. "The girl . . . her name should be Laura."

"You want to name her after my mother?" Oliver asked, his voice full of wonder.

"Of course," Clark said, with a grin. "Why wouldn't I want to honor them? They gave me you. Laura Martha Kent-Queen. It's perfect."

"You're perfect," Oliver said softly. "Then I guess I get to name the boy. I was thinking Jonathan Robert Kent-Queen."

Clark's eyes watered. "I know how much you loved your father Clark," Oliver told him. "And I think that this is the best way to honor both of our fathers."

"I wish you could've met him," Clark said. "I think he would've liked you."

"If he is anything like you," Oliver said, "I know he must've been amazing." Clark put his arm around Oliver and they stood silently, watching the babies.

It took another month before they could bring them home and the wait was driving Clark insane. But it gave both Clark and Oliver time to prepare. Oliver was going crazy preparing the babies' room and Clark had to stop him from going overboard.

They asked Chloe and Bruce to be the godparents of their child and the duo was only too pleased, agreeing immediately.

The wait was well worth it for the feeling they had when they first entered their home with the babies. That day, his normally calm husband had been bouncing off the walls. Clark had to keep him occupied. He informed the rest of the league to keep an eye out because he knew Superman and the Green Arrow, even if they showed, would not be able to keep their mind on the crime fighting.

Entering the house with the babies in their arms, Clark and Oliver were pleasantly surprised to see their friends and his mother waiting for them. People were excited seeing the babies and Clark was happy that they were okay with being passed around to strangers.

As much as he loved his mother and his friends, he was happy when the left. Gently, Clark and Oliver placed Jonathan and Laura in their cribs. Both were sound asleep.

Clark pulled up a nearby chair and sat, watching them sleep. His children . . . he could hardly believe it. He looked at Oliver, who was sitting next to him.

"We're parents," Clark said, smiling.

"I never thought this day would come," Oliver said softly, careful not to wake the babies.

"What day?" Clark asked.

"The day I would get a family again," Oliver said. "Ever since my parents died, I thought I could never get close to anyone ever again. And now, I have you, I have our babies . . . it's just . . . it's so surreal."

Clark got out of his seat and rested himself on Oliver's lap. "Well I'm here and our babies are here. And none of us are going anywhere."

Oliver leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I must be the luckiest man in the world."

"I think," Clark said, "We're the luckiest people." Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, holding him close.

"You can say that again," Oliver murmured.

And they sat there, just watching their children sleep. Soon they would wake up and cry but the two of them would be there, to take care of their every need.

Because they had each other and now with their children, they were ready to start a new chapter of their lives.

THE END!


End file.
